1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a voltage-frequency converter which converts an input signal into an output signal having a frequency proportional to the voltage of said input signal voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been made thus far with regard to converters of this type. In those prior art devices, there must be prepared a plurality of reference voltage sources and also inverted signal V.sub.IN which are produced by inverting an input signal V.sub.IN, whereby the circuit construction is complicated and uneconomical. Further, the accuracy and reliability thereof are uncertain as a result of fluctuations in the plurality of reference signals.